Charoles
"Dziś Chima będzie nasza!!" :— Charoles do swoich poddanych '''Charoles '''jest najstarszy z Braci Żywiołów oraz władcą wszystkich elementów chaosu. Biografia Charoles został stworzony z magii pierwotnej i chaosu. Razem z: Fluminoxem, Ikalialem, Erathią, Thunderaxem i Dharalem stworzył Chimę. Zmuszony swoją mocą chaosu zaczął niszczycielskie działania w Chimie. Później gdy Fluminox wspomniał o Wielkim Oświeceniu i rozpoczęła się wielka wojna pomiędzy Feniksami,Smokami Lodu, Cienia, Ziemi, Ptakami Gromu a Smokami Chaosu,Zmorami,Koszmarami, Cerberami i Złymi Feniksami. Później gdy szale wojny przechylały się na niekorzyść Władcy Chaosu stworzył Wielkiego Czerwia . Jego rodzeństwo użyło wielkiej potęgi wszystkich żywiołów i uśpili Czerwia. Charoles ruszył na wygnanie na Wyspę Chaosu. Tam wraz z wszystkimi plemionami Chaosu zapadł w Wielki Sen. Na wszelki wypadek Ikalial i Dharal stworzyli Wielką Ścianę Wody, która odbiera siły każdemu stworzeniu związanemu z chaosem. Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Przysięga złożona przed wielu laty, wypełniła się. Charoles obudził się. Użył swych mocy by uwolnić swych poddanych. Jednak był zbyt mocno osłabiony więc obudziła się tylko garstka. Ze wściekłością dowiedział się, że Wielkie Oświecenie udało się. Postanowił wyruszyć na Chimę. Zaatakował Świątynie Feniksów kradnąc ogniste chi. Zamienił się w formę mieszkańców Chimy. Później obudził resztę smoków chaosu za pomocą chi. Od zwiadowcy dowiedział się, że drużyna sformowana przez Fluminoxa ruszyła na Wyspę Chaosu. Użył destrukcyjnej mocy powietrza by wywołać sztorm. Następnie poleciał do Kła Płomieni gdzie przebudził pierwsze z plemion - Zmory. Następnie za pomocą Eris uwolnił Ogary. Jednak orlica w uciekła po ich przebudzeniu. Następnie, pojmał Windrę i zaatakował jej umysł, przejmując jej ciało. Kazał się jej spotkać się z Chashią i Chaishinem. Wojownicy wykryli obecność szpiegującego ich Flarixa. Chaishin obezwładnił go, a Charoles za pośrednictwem Windry wyczyścił mu wspomnienia i we trójkę ruszyli do Świątyni, gdzie stoczyli krótką walkę ze strażnikami. Flarix zaatakował dwóch wojowników. Po krótkim czasie pokonał ich. Wtedy Windra zdjęła kaptur i ukazała swoje oblicze. Gdy feniks próbował ją zaatakować, Charoles w ciele Windry związał go czarem. Następnie wszedł do komnaty, i uwolnił Upiory. Później wyszedł z ciała Windry, pozostawiając Flarixa ledwie żywego. Jakiś czas później wyruszył całą armią do Wieży Koszmarów. Gdy zatrzymali się na obóz, Darelia i Mera użyły liści Kryształowego kolca by odebrać Charolesowi moc. Jednak liście miały słabą moc i zabrały mu moc na kilka sekund. Z ogromną furią Charoles odciął drogę ucieczki dla drużyny. Później użył magii by uśpić Drużynę i dał rozkaz by ją uwięzić. Po tym wydarzeniu od razu ruszył do Wieży Koszmarów gdzie przebudził Koszmary. Jakiś czas później obudził cerbery i wyruszył na szczyt wulkanu. Wraz z innymi Władcami Chaosu użył amuletów: Chaosu, Zniszczenia, Plagi, Nienawiści, Koszmaru i Bólu by obudzić Czerwia. Gdy ten powstał, Charoles użył destrukcyjnej mocy lodu by rozstąpić wody tworząc ścieżkę prowadzącą do Chimy. Wygląd Charoles ma ciemno czerwoną skórę. Jego skrzydła mają barwę krwistej czerwieni. Jak każdy Władca Żywiołu miał na głowie złotą koronę. Jego pierwotna forma miała podobny wygląd. Na grzbiecie miał milion kolców a skrzydła miał połączone z przednimi łapami. Zdolności i cechy Charoles po wyzwoleniu mocy stał się dziki i groźny. Mimo to jest bardzo mądry i chytry. Włada wszystkimi żywiołami, lecz może je używać tylko w destrukcyjnych czynach. Jak każdy pradawny może zamieniać się w swą pierwotną formę. Pojawienia Ostatnia Nadzieja 4. Atak na balu (Pierwsze pojawienie) 7.Krew przeszłości (We wpomnieniach) 9.Zmory 14.Psy co w łańcuchach się wiją... 17.Bariera nie taka mocna... (W ciele Windry) 18.Koszmarny wyścig z czasem 20.W potrzasku 21.Ogniste zło Theme The Lord of the RingsThe Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack-01-The Prophecy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dragon of Shadow Kategoria:Chaos